Somewhere Only We Know
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: Harry and Hermione go somewhere only they know. H/Hr. One-shot.


**Bah. This be meh firs' H/Hr songfic. Song is Somewhere Only We Know, by Keane. Hope you like it. Little weird. Takes place in 6th year. :D**

_Somewhere Only We Know_

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Harry was watching her eyes. He always watched her eyes. For Hermione, it was really the only thing that showed any change in emotion. Her father could have died and her behavior would go unchanged. She would still talk, study, do homework, and act like she did before the incident. It was really her eyes that you needed to look at to keep her emotions in check. So he watched them. Watched the awful, empty sadness that filled them whenever she spotted Ron and Lavender together. It was the same sadness that he felt when he saw her lusting after his best mate.

When this happened, he would act as though he noticed nothing and go walk around the lake on his own, sometimes sitting by it for hours at a time, until he felt able enough to go and face her again. Until he could face both of them again.

_Oh simple things, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Harry would sometimes watch her as she did her homework, as she scribbled on parchment or flipped quickly through a book. His favorite time of the night was when she finished her work and curled up on a chair, a book pulled towards her face. It was then that he noticed that books were her only escape from the life that Ron had wrecked as he left for the life he had always wanted. A life where he was recognized before his best friends. A life where he was more important.

Hermione had shut him out. Both of them. Well, she had shut Ron out first, mostly because he was the one who had started the whole bloody ordeal in the first place. But, when Harry wouldn't stop trying to get her to talk to him, she had shut him out too. They exchanged words only when necessary, and Harry wasn't sure how many more days like this he could handle.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Harry had found her in the North tower, towards the bottom of the steps. Even from the distance that he was at he could hear the sobs coming from her. He walked towards her slowly, not sure what to do, and only knowing what had caused it.

"Harry," she said when she spotted him, wiping off her eyes, a false note of happiness in her voice.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm fine, Harry. I'm just fine." She looked at him as though he was crazy. He walked over and sat down next to her, cradling her head in his hands and wiping the remaining tears off with his thumbs.

"Don't lie, Hermione," he told her as she began to cry again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

Soon Harry wasn't the only walking around the lake every time he felt sad, though Hermione's company wasn't exactly cheerful. Mostly they talked only of Ron and Lavender's doings in the Common Room. Often, they would drift off to where they had sat as they had waited for themselves during their third year, when Hermione had revealed her Time-Turner. After a while, they talked of their feelings, and Harry even revealed that he had feelings for someone that they both knew instead of just talking about Ron.

"Ginny?" Hermione had guessed when he had mentioned it the first time. Harry had just shook his head and talked of something else.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

"Harry?" Hermione asked they walked around the lake for the second time that evening. Harry looked up, shifting his hands in his pockets and shivering in the evening air.

"Yeah?"

"I have something that I...need to say," she said quietly. He nodded for her to go on. "It's just...I think that I may be...quite over Ronald." He looked up at her questioningly. "I think that he has every right to do what he pleases with his life. And if that means snogging Lavender everywhere in the entire school, then have at it, I say."

Harry smirked. "Really?"

She nodded. "There's something else," she took a deep breath. "It's just that. I think that I may like...someone else instead. Someone who happens to be you."

Harry felt like the wind was knocked out of his chest. It took him a second to be able to breath correctly again. By that time, Hermione had laced her fingers through his and they had resumed walking. He pulled their hands up and kissed the top of her's gently.

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

**Let me know what you think. :D I'd appreciate it. I think it's...meh, okay. Little strange. But, whatever. Doesn't matter what I think. I wanna know what YOU think. XD**

**And, by the way, if you could keep me in your** **thoughts tonight. Not only am I extremely mad at my computer for randomly switching out of bold writing as I type this, but also because my hamster, Indy, passed away today. Her best friend, Moze, isn't doing so well either. :/ Thanks.**


End file.
